1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of suction devices commonly known as aspirators. Aspirators are used to carry away air, water, saliva and dental debris from the mouth of a patient or to carry away surgical debris from the site of an operation. The present invention is an improvement over existing conventional aspirators primarily due to sound reduction, sound quality improvement and suction efficiency.
2. Description of Prior Art
The most relevant example of prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,160 filed by Dennis Leffler. Other examples of prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,221,220, 3,101,544, 3,101,545, 3,319,628, 4,776,793, and 5,013,300.
The Leffler patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,160, describes a side relief aspirator having two diametrically opposed holes in the sides of a chamber into which a suction tube extends. The disadvantages of the Leffler patent are that air flow from the side holes into the chamber cavity configuration must follow a meanderous path which creates turbulence and therefore sound, and the chamber cavity acts as a pipe resonator which amplifies sound. The present invention is an improvement over the Leffler patent in that the chamber cavity is eliminated and air pressure venting tubes replace the Leffler holes, thereby creating a direct, smoother pathway for air flow. Thus, the device of the present invention reduces turbulence and sound.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,220 describes a surgical nozzle and jar to collect surgical debris. The surgical nozzle has air pressure release holes located at the end of the surgical nozzle. A disadvantage of such system is that the release holes generate high levels of sound since there is no barrier between the suction tube and the hole openings. A further disadvantage is that the holes may become clogged with surgical debris since the portion of the nozzle with the holes enter a patient's surgical site. For example, in dentistry, when the holes of the '220 patent become clogged, excessive suction will cause the nozzle to grab the inside of a patient's mouth. The present invention is an improvement over this patent design because pressure venting is accomplished through pressure releasing venting tubes which reduce sound and are located on a portion of the invention which does not enter a patient's mouth.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,101,544 and 3,101,545 describe dental saliva ejectors which, unlike the present invention, are incapable of aspirating large dental debris.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,319,628 describes a regulator to control the fluid flow of a suction catheter. It differs in form and function from the present invention which permits a constant flow without the need for varied regulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,793 describes a funnel shaped attachment to an aspirator which catches excess fluids and debris while preventing splashing. It differs in form and function from the present invention which is designed to suction all fluids and debris and has no opening which excess fluids and debris could exit the aspirator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,300 is an apparatus for lipectomy surgery. It differs in form and function from the present invention which is a relatively simple aspirator device verses the complicated apparatus for lipectomy surgery. U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,300 is a complicated device with sensitive controls for the specific task of removing fatty tissue for cosmetic reasons. The present invention differs in that it is a simple, inexpensive device which aspirates excess fluids and debris.
Generally, the device of the present invention differs from all of the prior art devices due to its aerodynamic contouring. Specifically, the circular distribution of the pressure venting tubes flatten the intense directional sound peaks originating from the openings of each tube when sound from each tube collides with sound from the others and scatter; the large solid housing and material selection of the present invention dampen the minimal amounts of sound produced. Thus, the meeting points of the air flows are as smooth as possible. As a result, shear layer turbulence is reduced to a minimum and resonating cavities, which would create and amplify sound, are eliminated. Further, the device of the present invention also reduces the problem of tissue grabbing, experienced when using many of the prior art devices.